


Firelight

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Goodnight is smitten, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A significant moment in their relationship





	Firelight

“What kind of name is Goodnight?” Billy asked one balmy august night in southern Georgia. Goodnight turned to look at him, feet kicked comfortably up by the campfire and stomach pleasantly full.

“The kind your mama gives you.” he replied easily, “I always liked it. Felt pretty. Unique.”

“It’s weird.” Billy said flatly, brows drawn together, “Like a man named Howdy or Get Lost. If I had introduced myself to you as Fuckoff, would you have accepted it at face value?”

“All sorts of names ‘round here, some average, some not.” Goodnight defended good-naturedly, “Can’t all be as boring as Billy Rocks, anyhow.” Billy didn’t seem inclined to respond to that, his attention returning to the fire with a contemplative look on his face. They sat in companionable silence for a little while longer, Billy staring at the stars and Goodnight staring at Billy. His hair was down, a rare treat if Goodnight did say so himself, inky locks spilling down his shoulders and catching the firelight. He’d discarded his vest in favor of a loose white shirt, and his shoes rested by the fire, leaving his bare feet free for Goodnight’s viewing pleasure. His skin glowed in the orange light, shadows danced across his face, and his eyes seemed deeper and darker than the lakes back home. He looked softer somehow, more vulnerable and real than the untouchable ice-cold killer that so often accompanied him into town.

Or maybe Goodnight was a hopeless man in love, and writing terrible prose in his head about his lovely traveling companion seemed a fine way to pass the time.

“My name is Seok-Woo.” Billy broke the silence, jarring Goodnight from the thoughts he hoped weren’t obvious on his face.

“Pardon?” he asked, mouth dry and face heating up in embarrassment. Billy gave him a pointed look.

“My name,” he said again, slowly as if speaking to a child, “is Seok-Woo.”

“Your...” Goodnight said, awed, “That’s a beautiful name. It suits you, Billy, it really does. You honor me with this, you truly do. Words cannot describe-“

“Just don’t go spreading it around.” Billy cut his speech short, and Goodnight wasn’t sure if it was his eyes or a trick of the firelight but it looked like the man was blushing.

“Of course I won’t.” Goodnight crossed his heart, “It’ll be my secret. Er, our secret. I swear I’ll carry it to the grave.”

“No need to be so dramatic.” Billy rolled his eyes, seeming to relax a bit. Goodnight beamed.

“Can I call you S-Seok-Woo in private?” he asked, the foreign name rolling clumsily off his tongue and earning a quirk of the lips from his companion.

“If you must.” Billy sighed with false resignation. Goodnight thanked his lucky stars he could read the amused twinkle in those unfathomable eyes, else he may have been disheartened.

“Seok-Woo.” Goodnight said reverently, and then again just because he could, “Seok-Woo. Seok-Woo, you’re my best friend in the entire world.”

“Don’t make me regret this.” Billy lightly chucked a strip of jerky at him, eyes dancing. They passed the rest of the night comfortably, the air between them somehow lighter than it had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two. Hope I did okay.


End file.
